


Jarden

by ytporo



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ytporo/pseuds/ytporo
Summary: Jarden Wayn hosszú ideje már az Éjjeli Őrség tagja, így mikor a Kísértetjárta Erdőből eltűnnek a vadállatok és a vadak, valamint egyúttal sok felderítő, azt a feladatot kapja, hogy nézzen ő is körbe az Erdőben, hogy nem-e talál valamit, nem-e találja meg az okát, miért lett egy másik felderítő onnan visszatérve másnapra öngyilkos?Nos, Jarden megtalálja, csakhogy...





	Jarden

Már megmondani se tudta, hanyadik esztendeje egy a varjúk közül. Csak annyira emlékezett, hogy fiatal, neveletlen suhancként került még ide a falhoz anno, sok-sok évvel ezelőtt, mikor rajtakapták a tolvajláson, és két választása volt: vagy körülmetélik vagy jön a Falhoz. Az utóbbi mellett döntött, a még gyermeki büszkeség, a dac nem engedte neki, hogy egy életre megszégyenüljön. Hogy bánta-e? Minek kéne bánnia?   
Halvány mosollyal az arcán rágcsálta a salátalevelet, miközben a hó apró pelyhekben hullott és a Fal ott magasodott nem messze tőle. Egy apró fapadon ült, lábának támasztva hatalmas kétkezes csatabárdja, markolatán a házát jelképező ezüstsassal. Tekintete követte a frissen idekerültek gyakorlatozó mozdulataikat. Emlékezett, hogy mikor idekerült, ő is ilyen volt. Gyenge, ügyetlen, béna és nem utolsósorban gyáva a gyermekkorában hallott történetek miatt, amik a Falon túli veszedelmekről szólnak. Ma már tudja, hogy az egész dajkamese, csak a rossz gyerekek rémítésére való, de gyermekként máshogy véli az ember, könnyen elhiszi, hogy a Mások ott vannak a Falon túl és arra várnak, hogy betegye az ember a lábát a Kísértetjárta Erdőbe, hogy elragadják maguk közé. A mesékből egyedül a vadak voltak igazak, a Falon túl élő elvadult, elkorcsosult emberek. Ha hinni lehet a meséknek, akkor már nyolcezer éve ott rekedtek.   
Már majdnem azon volt, hogy felkuncogjon. Számtalanszor járt az Erdőben, de vadakon kívül mással nem igazán találkozott, csak pár vadállattal. Amik mostanra szépen köddé váltak. Lehervadt a mosoly az arcáról és komor arccal figyelte a vereséget szenvedett alig tizenhárom éves Loran nevű fiút. Körülöttük kisebb nézőtömeg alakult ki az odaverődött semmittevőkből, akik hol biztatták a küzdőket, hol lehurrogták. Ellenfele egy vele egyidős, nagydarab kölyök volt, aki úgy használta a kardot, mintha egy hentesbárd lenne. Nem meglepő. A kölyök hentessegéd volt, mielőtt rajtakapták, amint a neki is munkát biztosító gazda lányával szűrte össze a levet, és választhatott, mint annak idején ő is.   
Az Éjjeli Őrség csőcselékből állt. Rablók, gyilkosok, dicsőségre vágyó, mit sem tudó ficsúrok és fattyak gyűlekezete.   
Köpött egyet. Nyála a salátalevéltől kissé vöröses volt, így olyan hatást keltett, mintha vérezne a szája. Kezébe vette a kardját, lustán felállt és előrenyomakodott a tömegben, félrelökdösve az embereket, akik először morgolódtak, de mikor megpillantották az arcát, elhallgattak és figyeltek.   
A hentessegéd sújtott a kardjával. Loran fejére célzott, aki egy vézna, gyenge testfelépítésű fiú volt. Jarden megállította a kardjával. Az életlen kard és a felderítő naponta élezett fegyvere szikrát hányva találkozott össze.   
Kétkezes kardját félkézzel nyugodtan tartva várt, hogy mikor adja fel a hentessegéd. Nem akart megjönni az esze. Lustán a másik kezében tartott salátából harapott egy darabot és azt rágva dörmögte a nagydarab fiúnak.   
\- Örülnék, ha letennéd azt a szart, mert különben puszta kézzel belezlek ki, te köcsög. - Hangja unottnak hatott, arca is hasonló volt, szürke tekintete ennek ellenére dühtől szikrázott. - Az edzés nem arra való, hogy kinyírjátok egymást, arra ott vannak a vadak. Egy szavadba kerül, átbaszlak a Falon és meg is rohadhatsz felőlem, de így is kevesen vagyunk és örülnék, ha nem egymást ölnének... ha halni kell, inkább a vadak dögöljenek. - Kardjával kicsapta a bárként használt kardot a hentessegéd kezéből, majd annak torkának szegezte. - Válaszolj, hogy akarsz meghalni? Lelökjelek a Fal tetejéről, átvigyelek be a Kísértetjárta Erdőbe és hagyjalak ott, magam végezzelek ki a kedvenc módszereimmel... vagy eltakarodsz a szemem elől és indulsz az istállóba szart takarítani, míg azt nem mondom, hogy elég?   
Türelmesen várt, nem mozdult sem ő, sem a hentessegédfiú, sem a nézősereg, sem a legyőzött fiú. Egyedül a hófehér leheletük látszott minden lélegzetvételüknél, és Jarden salátarágcsálása hallatszott.   
Végül a segédfiú megadva magát indult el az istállók felé, magában szidva a felderítőt.   
\- Remek – állapította meg Jarden, kardját tartó kezét leengedte maga mellé, majd oldalasan Lorenre nézett, aki még mindig a hóban térdelt és a nadrágja szára már átázott. - Öltözz át, még a végén azt hiszik, a henteskölöktől behugyáltál.   
Azzal otthagyta a tömeget, visszaindult a padjához, ahol nemrég ült. Megállt előtte tétovázva, majd az ebédlő fele baktatott lassú, kényelmes tempóban. Kardját a hátára szíjazott tartójába helyezte.   
Bent az ebédlőben ugyan égtek a lámpások, de a fagerendás és mohás mennyezetet így sem tudta megvilágítani, de a vidáman csevegő vagy éppen komoran ételüket lapátoló arcokat látott. Kedvenc helyére, az ajtótól nem messze lévő egyik sarokbeli asztalához sétált, beült a sarokba, lábát a padra helyezte, nem törődve azzal, hogy a hó latyakban folyik le az ülő alkalmatosságra.   
Alig foglalt helyet, máris a szemközti hosszú padra, az asztal túloldalán egyik cimborája, Dallin Rykker huppant le fájdalmas nyögéssel kísérve. Pár napja egy vadkutya jól fenéken harapta.   
\- Úgy nyögsz, mint egy szűz szajha, akinek most teszik be először – röhögött fel Dallin mögött az akkor felbukkanó Hugar Tarre kezében egyszerre három tányért egyensúlyozva. Egyiket átcsúsztatta az asztalon Jardennek, a másik Dallinnak, a harmadikat meg maga elé helyezte, ahogy leült a hátsóját fájlaló, fájdalmas arcot vágó Dallin mellé.   
Jarden félretette a salátát. Ez volt az Éjjeli Őrség általános rágcsálnivalója, mivel ide meglehetősen ritkán és nehezen jut el az élelem. Messze északon volt minden más életformától távol... kivéve a vadakat, de azok nem adnak enni és őket sem eszik meg.   
Maga elé húzta a fatányért, benne pár húsdarab úszkált valami barna lében. Kanalazni kezdte. Nem volt válogatás, mindenki az evett, amit kapott, máskülönben éhen dögölne. Állandó volt a hó a Falnál, ezért olyat, hogy önmaguknak termesszenek, elképzelni sem lehetett.   
Kanalazni kezdte a szintén fából készült kanalával a megnevezhetetlen ételt, miközben oda sem figyelt rá, fürkészőn szemlélte testvéreit. Az Őrségben mindenki mindenkinek a testvére, amint letették az esküjüket, nem számított, azelőtt ki hol élt, ki mit tett, ki volt... csak az számít, itt mit ér el.   
Súlyosnak nem nevezhető kényelmetlen csönd borult rájuk, itt töltött éveik alatt megtanulták, hogy gyakran fölösleges a szájukat jártatni. Végül ezt a csendet Hugar, a messzi keletről érkezett sötétbőrű volt rabszolga törte meg, mikor bizalmasan előrehajolt, hogy csak a vele egy asztalnál ülők hallják, amit mond.   
\- Azt mondják, megint tűntek el felderítők.   
\- Nem mondtál újdonságot – válaszolt rá rögvest Dallin, majd szeme Jardenre siklott várva, hogy megerősítse vagy megcáfolja a hallottakat.   
\- Ha tudod, miért várod, hogy igazoljam? - mormogta. Alig szólalt meg, a szájából kifolyt a lé, lefolyt az állkapcsán, a nyakán és belement a ruhájába. - Tch. - Ruhaujjával megtörölte a száját, majd ahogy Hugar, úgy ő is előredőlt. - Igen, eltűnnek, ahogy az Erdő állatai is eltűnnek, pont mint a vadak.   
Dallin egy pillanatig elgondolkodva, összeszűkült szemekkel méregette. Végül így szólt.   
\- Valami itt készül, nekem elhihetitek.   
Hugar tanácstalanul, némileg közönyösen vállat vont, de azért megszólalt.   
\- Mi van kint az Erdőben?   
Hugar és Dallin mindketten intézők voltak, akik az erődben teljesítik a feletteseik parancsát, leveleket írnak és olvasnak fel, az öreg Aemon mester ápolásában besegítenek, ételt készítenek, szolgálnak fel, ha kell, a szart eltakarítják. Hármójuk közül csak Jarden volt a felderítő, aki megvetően horkantott.   
\- Most mondtam, nem? Semmi. Üres. Eltűntek.   
Nem kedvelték sokan Jardent a modora miatt, de nem is azért jött ide, hogy megszeressék. Azért jött, hogy megmaradjon a férfiassága.   
\- Na, ugye. Ez nem véletlen! - Dallin izgatottan, kissé hangosan harsogott, mire mindenki rájuk nézett.   
\- Hangosabban nem megy, ökör? - szólta le mogorván Jarden. Egy sötét pillantással jutalmazta Dallint, aki erre elfintorodva megrántotta a vállát.   
\- Örülni tán szabad, nem?   
Jarden arca megrándult, talán egy majdnem megjelenő, megvetést sugalló mosolyt fojtott vissza, vagy szimplán a hülyeségtől rándult meg.   
\- Ja. Csak nem nem szokás vígan a seggünk riszálva asztaltáncot róni.   
\- Na, Dallin, mutasd a segged, riszáld csak! - kapott az alkalmon Hugar és vigyorogva közelített a fejét a megszólított felé, aki a saját fakanalával arcon csapta, megsegítve ezzel őt pár fogától való megszabadulásra.   
Jarden, míg nem figyeltek, magában röhögött, hogy aztán annál is gyorsabban elrejtse, mennyire jól szórakozik két kedvenc haverján.   
\- Titeket egymásnak teremtettek a Hetek vagy a régi istenek – jelentette ki. Tudta, mi következik. Azok ketten egyszerre kezdenek el valami homoszerelmespárt játszani, majd észreveszik, hogy mindketten ugyanazt teszik és undorodva ugranak mikor hova. Dallin feltételezhetően a falra akarna mászni, Hugar meg egy oszlopra. Így is lett, és többen is szakadtak a röhögéstől, egy őszinte mosolyt Jarden is engedélyezett önmagának.  
Hamar véget ért viszont a mulatság, mikor egy felderítő, aki eddig a Falon túli területet járta, benyitott az ajtón. Felderítőket volt kutatni, ahogy az eltűnt felderítők pár szintén eltűnt felderítőt kerestek. Lihegve trappolt végig a termen, egészen a Vén Medve, a parancsnok asztaláig, léptei nyomán kisebb víztócsa keletkezett. Köpenyegéről és ruházatáról a rárakódott hó hullt lefele.   
\- Nincs – mondta megsemmisülten és meglepően életuntan. A most érkezett személy volt az Éjjeli Őrség egyik legvidámabb embere, akinek sikerült minden lehetetlen helyzetet viccessé változtatni..., de ez nem ő volt. Valami nem volt rendben vele.   
\- Mit láttál odakint, Ragnar?! - kiabált oda neki Jarden a sajátos mély, öblös hangján, így aki esetleg eddig nem figyelt fel az eseményekre, az most már biztosan odafigyelt.   
\- Üres az egész! - kiabált amaz vissza szemrehányóan, mintha a kérdező hibája lenne a kialakult helyzet. - Eltűnt minden, csak a rohadt fák vannak a rohadt szelükkel és a rohadt havukkal. Basszák meg a szelüket, a havukat a fák! - zsörtölődött és az ajtó fele pillantott többször, szemében a távozás vágya mellett... félelem lapult.   
Felállt, vastag kesztyűjét levette és az asztalra dobta, odament a felderítőhöz.   
\- Mit láttál? Mit tapasztaltál? - kérdezte kertelés nélkül. A többiek, köztük a Vén Medve is figyelmesen követte az eseményeket. Ragnar viszont nem válaszolt, csak lesütötte a szemét és az ujjait kezdte el piszkálni egyre idegesebben. - Válaszolj! - parancsolt rá. Tudta, hogy ő nem parancsol más felderítőnek, de ennek ellenére úgy érezte, ez szükséges. Szükséges, hogy a férfi elmondja, mit tapasztalt.   
Ráemelte Jardenre fekete, reményvesztett tekintetét és ennyit mondott:   
\- Hallgasd a szelet, hallgasd a hideget, mit mondanak, Wayn. A halált hirdetik. Nem véletlen tűntek el ezek a dolgok. Valami készül. Hidd el. Vagy ha nekem nem... menj és nézd meg magad. - Azzal távozott kikerülve Jardent, aki magatehetetlenül, értetlenül állt egy helyben. Segélykérően pillantott a Vén Medvére, Mormontra, akinek a vállán a hollója ott gubbasztott kukoricát kunyizve, miközben azt károgta:   
\- Halál! Halál! Halál! - Pár szót tudnak a hollók mondani. Ez az egyik közülük. Jarden évek óta nem félt, most mégis a hideg kirázta. Végül távozott ott hagyva mind a meleg ételt, mind a kesztyűjét, mind a két cimboráját.   
Csak másnap reggel került vissza hozzá a kesztyű, amit hálásan fogadott, mert aznap különösen hideg volt a Falnál, pedig még Westeros a nyárban járt és a Fal könnyezett is. Elmerengve nézte a Falat, ahogy a napsütés megolvasztja a hatalmas jégtömböt és folyik le róla a víz, olyan hatást keltve, mintha könnyezne.   
Nem ez volt az első meglepetés, amit a nap tartogatott. Ragnar aznap reggelre öngyilkos lett. Akármit tudott, akármit látott, az a sírba szállt vele.   
\- Bassza meg az a nyomorék, miért nem beszélt?! - Kezével legszívesebben addig püfölte volna a már halott felderítő arcát, míg az felismerhetetlen péppé nem válik, de ehelyett a lovát kellett, hogy nyergelje. Mormont utasításba adta, hogy három másik felderítővel nézzenek a Falon túl ott körül, ahol Ragnar járt. Jardennek kivételesen nem fűlt hozzá a foga, de ellentmondani azt mégsem mert a Vén Medvének és meg sem érte volna.   
Felszállt a lovára, fejére húzta fekete kapucniját, amit csak akkor szokott, ha a füle fázni kezd. Most iszonyúan fázott, de látta, hogy mindenki így van vele. A Fal másik oldalára egy alagúton keresztül tudott eljutni ő és a mellé kijelölt másik három alak: Trovion, Niclas és Kavvin. Mindannyian vastagon felöltöztek, lovukat jól felnyergelték, fegyvereiket maguknál tartották, hátha valamibe belebotlanak. A Fal a túlsó oldalról még impozánsabb látványt nyújtott, mert itt nem takarta el az erőd. A fákat kivágták nagy területen, hogy a Falon járőrözőknek jó rálátása nyíljon a látóhatáron túl nyúló erdőrengeteg elejére, és hogy így semmi se tudja meglepni őket. Nem mintha a nyolcezer év alatt lett volna bármi tennivalójuk ilyen téren, de most mégis úgy tűnt, hogy ez meg fog változni. Csak tudnák, hogy miként és mi lesz az.   
Ezen zsörtölődött magában Jarden, miközben némán lépdelt a lova a titokzatos, hófehér Kísértetjárta Erdő fele, nyomában a talán még nála is némább hárommal. Mindannyiuknak felállt a szőr a hátán. Az ösztöneik jeleztek, hogy ne menjenek oda, a lovaik is nyugtalanok voltak, mégis mentek előre, mert ez a feladatuk.   
Amint beértek a rengetegbe, Jarden talán életében másodszor figyelt minden rezdülést rettegve. A mostani felderítése másabb volt, mint eddig, tudta. Érezte, és tudta, hogy amit érez, azt jól érzi. Ragnar látott valamit, ami arra késztette, hogy ne maradjon a világban. Mit láthatott?  
A rengeteg bezárult mögöttük, a Fal eltűnt a szemeik elől, ők meg haladtak előre. Jarden néha kinyújtotta a kezét, bele-belekarcolt a fák törzsébe, hogy jelezze, merről jöttek, nehogy eltévedjenek, ha visszafele jönnek. Ha...   
Nem telt el sok idő, hogy mindenre választ kaptak.   
\- Wayn, forduljunk vissza, nemcsak a lovam érzi, hogy valami nincs rendben – ügetett mellé a nyurga Kavvin, akit szintén jó felderítőként, de szánalmas emberként tartottak számon. Ha Jarden nem érezte volna azt, amit a mellette lévő, akkor ezt is a szánalmasságának tudta volna be.   
\- Én is érzem, ha ez megnyugtat, de nem térhetünk vissza – válaszolt a kelleténél rekedtebben Jarden. Alig volt hangja, az is erőtlen, gyenge. - Ha az a nyomorult elmondta volna, mit látott, nem kellene itt lennünk, okold őt.   
A lovak hirtelen megálltak, idegesen felágaskodtak.   
Jarden belenézett Kavvin halálra rémült barna szempárjába és benne látta a saját, hasonlóan megrémült tekintetét, halálsápadt arcát.   
\- Vágtass vissza – nyögte ki nagy nehezen a parancsot Kavvinnak, akinek nem kellett kétszer mondani. Csak remélte, hogy épségben odaér... ha nem, az istenek irgalmazzanak neki. A félelem, akár valami jéghideg tőr vágott végig a gerincoszlopán, miközben a lova körbe-körbe forgott rémülten. Lepillantott a saját remegő kezére, majd a kardjának markolatát megragadta, akármi is legyen ott, ő harcolni...   
A lova hirtelen ágaskodott fel, nem volt ideje fel sem fogni, hogy mi történt, az állat levetette magáról, aminek köszönhetően tehetetlenül zuhant a hóba, ami pár pillanatra megbénítsa érzékeit. Halványan tudta csak kivenni a két vele maradt felderítő rettegéssel telt hangjait és a lovak veszett nyerítését. Olyan volt, mintha a víz alatt lett volna, úgy érzékelte. Aztán minden zaj elült. Szaporán, mégis félve kapkodta a levegőt és óvatosan felült és egyenesen a jéghideg, halott szempárba pillantott, ami nemcsak a testét, a lelkét is ledermesztette. Utolsó csepp ereje is elhagyta, most már tényleg nem tudott mozdulni. Tudta, mi áll vele szemben, mi tartja a kezében a nem e világi kardot, mi tekint rá azzal a szempárral, mi van abban a ruhában, ami szinte még így is elrejti a szemei elől, hogy ott áll szemben vele. Ez egy volt a mesékben gyakran hallott Mások közül, amelyek közel nyolcezer éve jelentek meg és végeztek... mondhatni csúnya pusztítást az emberek közt.   
Lassan megint a Más elindult felé, valamit mondott egy Jarden számára ismeretlen, sosem hallott, de ősinek érzett nyelven. Tekintetét nem vette le róla, ahogy a felderítő sem tudta a Másról levenni a sajátját. Az mindenesetre feltűnt neki, hogy a két felderítő és a lovak nincsenek sehol, és hogy nem egy Más áll a közelében, többen vannak.   
Már értette, mi késztette Ragnart az öngyilkosságra. Talán, ha visszakerül a Falhoz, ő is megölte volna saját magát. Lenézte ezt, de ezek után... Felrémlett előtte édesanyja arca, aki eldobta őt az anyagi javakért, az apja arca, aki annyira sem foglalkozott vele és testvéreivel, mint az anyja, majd szépen sorban a testvéreié is. Rendalé, Colrené, Lanniáé, Helnáé, Sarisáé, Nelsoré, Lelanié, de még azé a nyavalyás fattyú Nelsoré is. Rájött, hogy még élni akar. Látni akarja egyszer a testvéreit, tudni akarja, mi van velük. Eddig sosem gondolt a halálra úgy, mint amitől rettegni kellene, egy küldetésnek fogta fel. Az élet számára egy egyszer elbukandó küldetés, melyben nem a legvégső eredmény a lényeg, hanem a hogyan haladás. Most ez sem érdekelte. Csak élni akart, így mikor a Más felemelte a kardját, hogy lesújtson vele, ijedten tolta hátra magát egészen addig a kezével, míg egy fának nem ütközött. A Más türelmesen követte. Vajon mennyi türelem kell ahhoz, hogy valakit levágjon az ember ilyen helyzetben?   
Tudta rá a választ, ő a vadakkal viselkedett így. Mégis, mikor másodszor emelkedett fel a kardot tartó kéz, kezeit arca elé emelte, összegömbölyödött és hangosan, magas hangon könyörögni kezdett az életéért. Nem számított. A kard lesújtott. És minden elsötétült. Álmok, vágyak... minden semmisé lett.

**Author's Note:**

> Olyan személynek írtam a történetet, aki hallásból ismeri a Trónok harcát, ezért van benne egy-két kisebb magyarázójelleg.


End file.
